True Brothers of Strength
by battousai222
Summary: What if Naruto knew about the Kyuubi and Sasuke was his best friend at the age of 5. And then both were trained by Kyuubi. They would be truelly powerful. Rated M for later chapters. Now Discontinued! But new BETTER different story up!
1. Naruto's Awakening

True Brothers of Strength

This is for all you Naruto fans out there!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor will I ever own Naruto. If I did I would be rich!! Rich I say, RICH!!!!!

This Great Story brought to you by Battousai222

"**Boy wake up god dam it!!!!"**

"Ah, were am I?" Last thing I remember was running from the crowd of people all over town. They were chasing me, calling me demon and told me I should die. Naruto thought to himself.

"Am I dead!!!!!!! NO I don't want to die!!!!" Naruto screamed out to the world.

"**Boy you are not dead! If you will follow my voice I will tell you what happened." **A deep dark distant voice said. Of course Naruto doesn't know what's going on so he looks at his surroundings.

"This looks like a sewer!" The walls are like stone and I'm standing in a foot of water. Naruto thought to himself. So he had no idea where or how he got here so he listened to the voice. He walked down the dark creepy sewer and when he made it to the end he was vastly surprised at what he found. In front of him there was a huge cage. Hell it must be at least one hundred feet tall. Naruto thought. Naruto looked around and found no were else to go so he approached the cage. He was within 20 feet of it when these two humongous red slitted eyes emerged out of no were.

"**It's about time you got here; I was starting to think you got lost." The deep voice said.**

"H-hew a-a-are you?" Naruto stammered. Hew wouldn't stammer. Hello these two huge eyes pop out of no were and there red and slitted for goodness sacks.

"**I am the Kyuubi no Yoko also known as the Nine Tailed Fox."**

"You're the demon that killed all those people back then. You killed the Yondaime!!"

"**Yes, I did kill all those people and killed your Yondaime Hokage. That is not why I have brought you here kit."**

"Kit, what the hell does that mean?"

"**It is used in an affection way of talking to young ones boy. Now we are getting of topic! Do you want to know why I brought you here or not!!!!"**

"Fine! What ever, start talking! It's not like I have any were else to go any way."

"**Very well kit. As you already know, I was killed by your Yondaime Hokage exactly 5 years ago. The truth is, I was never killed by the Yondaime but sealed away into a newly born child. The facts are; no mere human can kill a demon as great as I!!!"**

"Hold it so if you're not dead and you're sealed away into a kid. Then who are you sealed into and why are you speaking to me?"

"**Because kit, that child is you!"**

"M-m-me. Th-a-at can't b-e pos-s-s-ible."

"**It is very possible kittling. You are the vessel for me the Kyuubi no Yoko. There is nothing you can do about it. There can only be better things that can come out of this in the future."**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!!? Better. This is horrible!! I have a demon inside me. How can that be good!!!!!!."

"**Because kit. From this day forth, I will train you more and more until you are the strongest person in this world. You will surpass even the Ledgendary Yondaime in strength."**

"Really! You're going to train me to be strong. COOL ……….." Naruto started to jump around until he stopped dead in his tracks an whipped around and pointed an accusing finger at the Kyuubi. "WAIT! How can I trust you. Aren't you evil and stuff."

"**I was getting there kit. No I am not evil by any means. It is true that I killed thousands of people in my day, but that was all thanks to an organization called Akatsuki. They called me forth, from demon world forcefully and caused me to lose my mind and then put me under a Genjutsu. But the Genjutsu didn't work out like they wanted and I went on a killing spree. I ran around for 8 months killing thousands before I finally came to Konoha and was sealed into you."**

"So, you're not evil. You were put under this thing called a Genjutsu. You didn't do these things on purpose."

"**No kittling. All of those things I wish I could take back but I can't. Now I am sealed into you, and wish to help you out in life."**

"Oh, O.K.!!! Well then what do you want me to do first. I have to get strong so all these mean people will stop… picking. On me…. HOLLY CRAP!!! What ever happened to all those people that were beating on me! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA." Naruto yelled.

"**QUITE!!!!!!!" The Kyuubi roared.**

"….."

"**Thanks you! Now about those people. They were beating the crap out of you as we spoke and"**

"WHAT!!! What do y"

"**I said QUITE!!!! Now let me finish kit. As I was saying they were beating on you as we spoke. It has only been 30 minutes in the world. As you know we are in your mind. The entire time I have been talking to you I have also been healing you. They may have beaten you and left already because you stopped moving but you are already healed almost completely. Only one broken bone left to heal then you will be completely healed. There are you happy now."**

"Ah…. Ya, sorry about that." Naruto said sheepishly.

"**Well then we will talk more about this tomorrow. For now you need your sleep. Go to the Uchiha distract of town. It's in the northern distract. Head there. Most of it should be abandoned all but one person lives there now."**

"Ah... How do you know this?" Naruto asked with a completely stupid look on his face.

"**Well kit unlike you at the moment, I can sense things when there is a mass of chakra being used. And two weeks ago there was a huge chakra fluctuation that happened and then everyone's chakra signatures died. All but two. The most powerful one that I assume was the killer and a very weak one that survived some how."**

"Ah…. What is this chakra thing and what is fluctuation?

"**I will tell you all about this in due time. But for now just head over to the Uchiha distract and go sleep for now." **With that said Kyuubi pushed Naruto out of his mind scape with the use of his chakra.

Back in the out side world Naruto found himself inside a trash can in a really uncomfortable position. "Ah what the hell happened to me, I remember running from those guys then they started to beat on me. Then one of them hit me in the head then I wound up in that sewer…. Ah right the Kyuubi saved me. Thanks Kyuubi! Alright time to head to the Uchiha distract. Hemmm..., what way did he say it was? Oh well I'll find it sooner or later."

So Naruto tumbled out of the trash can and started on his way to were ever the Uchiha distract was. It took him two whole hours to find the dam place. But he made it there. He walked through the gates and went into the ninth house he saw. He wandered the house for a while until he found a bed and jumped into it. Seeing as he lived on the streets before, he never really knew what a nice bed felt like and seeing how the orphanarium made him sleep on the floor didn't help either. Over all the bed was a nice change.

Author note:

Well this is my first story I've ever written. I'm a beginner, so cut me some slack. Any way next chapter Naruto and Sasuke meet and have a very interesting talk. What will come of this new companion and what will Kyuubi teach Naruto and Sasuke? Well I'm going to be evil and not tell you. SO HA!!!!! Till next chapter. Which could be any were from 1 day to one week. You will see! MU HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. Also it will be longer.


	2. Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Kyuubi

Chapter 2: Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Kyuubi

The next morning, no one in Konoha village would find there favorite demon child any were in sight. They could look high and low, close and far but they would find no trace of one Uzumaki Naruto. He was no were to be seen. Often in the morning you would see him wandering the streets, but today was different. It was quite. It was a nice change for the villagers of Konoha. They never did like to see the demon child. It just reminded them of there past and how helpless they were to save them selves. So when they were angry or upset about anything at all they would go looking for there demon child. But couldn't today as he was just gone.

Unrenounced to them, there favorite demon child was asleep in the Uchiha distract. He was in a nice comfy bed, sleeping soundly.

"**Kit it's time to wake up. It's dawn." **Kyuubi said in a calm tone of voice. There even was a tiny bit of a caring in there but it was only a sliver. After all this is a demon and the Kyuubi no Yoko no less.

"Ahh, dawn, it's too early to get up." Naruto was in no mood to get up. Hell he usually got up when some one kicked him awake not to some one talking to him and much less a dawn. People woke him up early but dawn.

"**No wining kit. I will have none of that. You still want to get strong don't you? Well if you do you, will get up this early every day from now on."** Kyuubi said just a little to bit smugly.

"Your evil." Dam I really don't want to get up so early. This is the first time I've slept in a real bed ever. Naruto thought to himself.

"**I resent that. You know I didn't do those things on purpose!!!" Kyuubi argued.**

"Ya, sorry about that. I just forgot. So what am I going to do first today?" Naruto asked

"**Glad you asked. O.K. first I want you to go out side of the house then look around. I want to see what we have to work with in this area." **It was more of a command than a request. But none the less Naruto obeyed with out asking. Once outside he looked around but wondered how the Kyuubi was going to see what was around him when he was sealed away inside him.

"**Kit, I can see every thing you can through your eyes."**

"Oh…"

"**O.k. this looks like it will do well for what I'm going to have you do. O.K. first thing first. I want you to do 15 push ups, then 20 sit-ups, then run around this complex 5 times. Once that is done I will start you on your next task."**

"Alright, if this will make me strong, then I'll do any thing to get it." And off he went. First starting with the push ups which were pretty hard. (Remember he's only 5 years old) Once that was done he did the sit ups. Both of these tasks took about 10 minutes. After that he was just about to start on the running when Kyuubi interrupted him.

"**Kit, I want you to start the run on the far wall then go all the way around the complex. It is roughly three quarters of a mile if you stay just on the inside of the walls. With 5 laps that equals 3 and three quarters of a mile. So you better get started."**

". That's a lot!!!" Naruto responded.

"…" Kyuubi kept quite

"Fine I'll do it but this better be worth it." And so he started his running around the Uchiha complex. He ran by many houses. There were some big and small ones. They all had this weird symbol on them that looked some thing like a fan but he has only seen a fan once and it was broken, so he wasn't sure. By the time he was done he was exhausted. It took him a total of one hour to do this running. And it didn't help that every time that he tried to stop or slow down he would get told to not stop by the Kyuubi. He said it was something to do with this stamina thing. Naruto thought to himself. Over all these exercises made him very tired. He felt like he wanted to sleep again, but Kyuubi intervened again.

"**You did good kit. I really wasn't expecting you to finish all of those laps in one hour. I expected something along the line of two hours. Over all I'm impressed. Now for your next exercise I want you to…"**

"Hey! What are you doing here? This is my home." An unknown voice said. Naruto turned around and there was a boy his size looking at him. He was the same height as Naruto but had different aspects about him. This boy had on green shorts, and a gray short sleeve shirt. He wore ordinary green sandals. His hair was black and slightly spiky. He had black eyes that looked sad. How Naruto could tell this he didn't know. He figured it could be because he was sad to. After all when you have no friends or family or any one that cares about you, you tend to get lonely and then sad.

They just started for a minute until Naruto broke the silence. "Ah, Ya, I was just going to use it to train and sleep in."

"Well you can't. This is my home, not yours!"

"Oh……… Well I guess I'll just go then." And Naruto started to walk off. Slowly dragging his feet because he had no were else to go. The other boy saw this and asked before he even had a chance to think about it.

"Hey, were you going? Are you heading to your home?" The boy asked and added as an after thought.

Naruto turned around and said, "What, oh…… no. I don't have a home."

The other boy looked at him for a couple of seconds then responded," Oh, well there is plenty of space in here, so why don't you stay awhile. It's not like anyone uses it any more?"

Naruto looked at him for a good minute of just staring at him. It was starting to creep the other boy out when he responded and said, "Thanks. I've never had a home." And then they stared at each other for some more time before the other boy turned around and started to walk a way. Naruto looked at his retreating back for a couple of seconds before he realized that he didn't even know the other kids name.

He yelled out, " Hey! What's your name?" To the other kid.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Yours?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well see ya around Naruto." And then Sasuke walked away to one of the houses in the Uchiha distract.

"Hem. Well that was the first person I've talked to beside the Old man and Kyuubi that are actual nice to me. It be nice to have a training partner to spend time with and a friend." Naruto said to himself out loud.

"**I think you have a good idea there kit. It would be a lot easier to teach you Taijutsu if you had a training partner and you could always use the company. Go talk to him and find out if he wants to be strong like you do. I sense great potential in him. All most as much as yours. He could be your rival later on or your friend. It's up to you kit, if you go talk to him or not."**

Naruto stood there for a minute thinking about it. He had never really talked to any one before, beside the Kyuubi. Even the Old man; he really just stood there and the Hokage talked to him while he responded every few sentences. Now Kyuubi went and suggested to go talk to Sasuke and see if he wanted to be strong like him or not. Then possibly be friends with him. He just didn't know what to do. He shrugged. And started to hed the way Sasuke went. What's the worst that could happen? Sasuke tell him to leave , or punch him, or refuse to talk to him. It wouldn't be the first time in the world that it's happened. So he went after Sasuke.

Naruto eventually found Sasuke in a house eating some breakfast. He walked up to the table and sat down without saying any thing. Sasuke looked at him and just stared for a few seconds. Well come on who wouldn't. Then he continued eating. It went that way for about 5 minutes until Naruto said something. "Hey Sasuke can I ask you something?"

Sasuke looked at him then nodded. "Well, I was wondering…. Well do you want to train with me and stuff? I could use a training partner." Naruto said while looking at the table. Sasuke sat there not eating, just looking at him for a while until he muttered a quite reply saying, "sure, I could use some training today any way." Naruto looked up from the table with a big grin on his face. That was all that was said until Sasuke finished his breakfast.

After breakfast was over they headed out into the Uchiha streets and started training. Sasuke and Naruto at this time knew nothing about training or Jutsu or any thing about that. So they just stood there for awhile until the silence was broken by Sasuke. "So, what are we going to do first? I saw you training earlier so what now."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment (really talking to Kyuubi) than said," well I think we should do some running and push ups and sit-ups. It will grow our bodies and stuff like that." Sasuke only nodded and they both started there exercises. This went on for the entire day. Doing physical exercises here and there and taking breaks now and then until it was dark out and they both looked exhausted beyond belief. They both silently agreed that that was enough for the day and headed into Sasuke's home. Sasuke told Naruto he could sleep in the room down the hall of his. Rather than one of the other houses. Naruto naturally complied. They both slept like a rock and feel asleep. This would go on for another month.

Wake up early in the morning. To be precise, at sun rise, and then eat breakfast with each other, and then start training. They would talk about random things here and there. They told each other about them selves more also.

Then one day things got series in there conversations. They were currently working on there 20 push ups when Sasuke asked, "Hey Naruto, how do you know what type of training we should be doing?" Naruto froze. Sasuke looked at him confused. Then thought, "what, it was a normal question to as. Why'd he get so tense so suddenly?"

"Well,... a person tells me, what we should do and stuff."

"Who is this person?" By this time both Sasuke and Naruto were standing and looking at each other. Sasuke was looking at him for answers and Naruto was looking nervous as hell.

"Dam it, how can I tell him that the Kyuubi no Yoko is training us!" Thought Naruto frantically searching his brain for answers.

"**Just tell him the truth. He should be happy that he is being trained by one of the most powerful people in the world. Demon or Human as far as that goes." **Was Kyuubi's resolve for this problem.

"What are you crazy. Sasuke would never believe you. And besides what if he freaks out and stops training with me?" Thought Naruto.

"**He won't, just tell him. And if he wants proof, then you will have to summon me. I will of course come to you in my human form so as not to scare the entire village, although that would be a fun thing to see."**

"Are you sure. Sasuke is the only person who will talk to me. I don't want that to end." Naruto thought.

"**Just tell him!!!"**

By now, Sasuke was getting irritated. He had seen Naruto go into one of his blank looks before and take awhile to respond but this time it was taking forever. "Naruto. You home."

"Aaaaa….. Oh Ya. Well the person who told me………. Was…………………….. Kyuubi." "There I said it. Please don't hate me, I like having a training partner and some one else to talk to," he thought to himself.

"Kyuubi. Who is that?"

"Well…….. You know…………. Well…………. He's a demon. In fact the same demon that attacked Konoha five years ago and was supposedly killed also."

"……. Aaaaa, that's impossible." Was Sasuke's reply.

"No, it is entirely true. The Kyuubi was sealed inside of me when I was born to stop the fox from completely destroying the village." At this point Naruto took off his shirt and the Kyuubi applied a little of his chakra to the seal. It started to appear in the front of everyone's eyes. Sasuke was staring at it trying to comprehend what was going on.

Sasuke thoughts, "O.K. so Naruto has a demon inside of him. The same one that killed the Yondaime and many more. And he's training us. Ok calm down Sasuke think about this now. Naruto is still the same Naruto you've known for the last month. He has a demon inside of himself, that may be weird but at the same time he is training us. But why."

"Naruto" At the sound of his name, Naruto became nervous. "What will he think of me now? Will he run like the others or try to hurt me. Or" He was cut off of his musing.

"I understand that you have the Kyuubi in you and all and that's weird in it self but why is he trying to help us. Or more precisely why isn't he killing us." Sasuke asked.

"I……. well……."

"**Tell him you're going to summon me so I can talk to the both of you in person."**

"The Kyuubi says he wants to talk to you in person and that I should summon him, so here goes."

"**Kit let me take over." **

"Got it." And so the demon took over Naruto's body.

Before Sasuke could even think about what he said or even protest Naruto suddenly got red slitted eyes and went through about 50 seals or so before he slammed his hands into the ground.

A puff of smoke later there stood a beautiful woman. She was about five foot, 11 inches. With bright red hair that went all the way down to her middle back. Her eyes were red and slitted and she had a beautiful face too. On her face were 3 whisker marks just like Naruto had on each cheek. She wore a beautiful red kimono on that accented her body perfectly. It showed all of her curved also. There was also 9 tails lying behind her. All red in color also just like her hair.

Naruto and Sasuke were dumb struck at her. Sasuke was because here stood the demon Kyuubi no Yoko in front of him. A being that was said to be the queen of hell and the strongest demon their is known to man.

Naruto was dumb struck because here stood the most beautiful WOMEN he has ever seen in his life. He thought the Kyuubi was male not female.

"Well it's been along time since I've breathed fresh air in the real world." Kyuubi said in a matter of fact voice. That in Naruto's opinion, had a heavenly sound to her voice, and Sasuke was to dumb struck to even think.

"Well, now that I'm out I might as well start to explain things to you two."

"Wait. Kyuubi, why didn't you tell me that you were a girl?!!!!!" Naruto asked

"Well, you never asked. Any way, it's time to explain thing to the both of you."

So on it went Naruto and Sasuke found them selves sitting by each other in chairs with Kyuubi sat across the table on her own chair. She told them everything that she told Naruto and then told them that she wants them to get strong so they could defeat Akatsuki. By the end Naruto was looking forward to start the training again but Sasuke was surprisingly quite.

"Well that's it. I've told the two of you everything about why I attacked you village and why I'm helping you get stronger. So any Questions?" Kyuubi said

"…" None from Naruto.

"……………………………I have some." Sasuke said quietly.

"Oh………. well then ask away. If I can answer it, then I will." Kyuubi said softly

"Well I now understand why you attacked our village and all that and that you're not evil like everyone says. But why train me too. I can understand Naruto because he is your host and all but why me?" Sasuke asked

"Well" Kyuubi started but was cut of.

"Kyuubi can I tell him?" There was a nod from her. Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto began," Well, It's quite simple actually. I asked her to train us both and she agreed."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, then Kyuubi, then back to Naruto again, then asked," Why would you want to train with me. You could become strong on your own. I will just slow you down." At this point he was looking at the table in front of him.

"Sasuke, I asked that she train us both because frankly it sucks being alone in this world. I know that from experience….." He was quite for a few seconds looking at the table also but then looked at Sasuke to see him staring at him and he continued. "You see, my entire life has frankly sucked. It's been a living hell… The first thing I remember was when I was 4 and living in an orphanarium. I was constantly picked on by the other kids, and they hit me and beat me up. Not just small bruises either. The adult did nothing to stop it. They fed me only one meal a day and made me sleep on a cement floor. That continued for about 6 months. Then when I turned 5 they suddenly kicked me out of the orphanarium. They said that I was old enough to fend for my self. I didn't know why they did that to me at the time but later found out that because I hold Kyuubi inside me everyone that knows me, hates me." At this point he looked down at the table again. He really felt down all of a sudden. Then Kyuubi put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he decided to continue.

"After I was kicked out of the Orphanarium, I wandered the streets day in and day out. I ate what ever I could and slept were I could. I'm surprised that I didn't die out there now that I think about it. I didn't eat that much and it was really cold some nights."

"That is because of me. I took my chakra and used it to keep you warm and your body going. At the time our connection was bad so I could talk to you, so I did all I could to help you out." Kyuubi explained.

"Oh… well thanks Kyuubi-chan." At the added suffix to her name Kyuubi only nodded but if you looked really, really, reeeeeaaaaalllllly close you could tell that she had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Well as I was saying, my life really sucked. I ate what I could and slept were I could. Some times people would find me and call me demon scum and other names like that then beat me up and leave me there to die. I healed really fast though. That's all thanks to Kyuubi though. Then after about 4 months on the streets another group of people found me and started to beat on me. They knocked me out and I woke up in a sewer. It turns out that the sewer was my mind scape, were kyuubi was locked away. And everything from there you already know. After I meet with Kyuubi I vowed to get stronger so I could protect myself and so I could destroy the Akatsuki. That is my goal in life. I will kill them and become strong enough so no one will ever hurt me again!" Naruto explained it all. Everything about him. He didn't explain the beatings or how many, frankly because it was a bad memory, he'd rather not remember. By the end he looked down at the table again. He was really feeling bad.

Sasuke could only look at Naruto through out the whole story. He heard everything. He couldn't believe it. Naruto had such a bad life. He was alone just like himself and knew what it was like to have nothing. To be truly alone in this world was something that he thought; he was the only person that had to experience it. He saw his brother kill his entire clan and leave only him alive. He knew all to well what it was like to be alone. And he agreed with Naruto that it sucked.

"Naruto" Said person looked up from the table and stared straight into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"I understand what it is to be all alone and have no one. I too, have no one in this world. I use to have a family but they were taken away from me. They were taken away by THAT man. He was…………my…………………………brother." Sasuke said that last word with much distain.

"One night I came home from getting some milk for my mom. She had asked me early to get some and I complied. When I got back and opened the clan's doors I found everyone dead. Everyone…… Our neighbors, my dad's friends, everyone. Not one person was alive. I dropped the milk I was carrying and immediately went to my own home in hopes of finding my parents and brother still alive. I got to my house and ran in. I searched every room until I came upon my parent's room and stormed in. What I saw I can never forget. There was my brother standing over both of my parent's dead bodies. He had a bloody sword in his hand. He had killed my parents!" At this point Sasuke's fist were clenched tight and he was visibly shaking.

"I stood there looking at them when my brother tossed a shuriken at me nicking my cheek. It snapped me out of my trance then he said to me.

" Brother, I killed the clan. They were weak. Just like you." Sasuke's brother said.

"I couldn't believe it my own brother that had killed my clan!!! Even my parents!!!!!! I ran up to him trying to punch him when he hit me and pushed me up against the wall and I looked at him with all the hate I could send. Then he told me something that I will never forget!" He was silent for about a minute until.

"What did he tell you?" Naruto asked.

"He said,"My foolish little brother, if you want to kill me. Despise me, hate me, and live a loathsome life, run away, run away, and cling to life." I hate my brother. He killed my parents and left me to rot. I will do everything to see him pay for what he did. I WILL KILL HIM!" At this point everyone was quite.

After another minute Sasuke spoke up," That is why I know what it is like to be alone like you do. My brother killed them all and left me alone in this world. I have vowed to kill him some day. And I will achieve that goal. And to do that I'm going to train will you Naruto. Together we will both make our dreams come true. You will kill the Akatsuki and I will kill my brother. We will both be strong enough to protect ourselves and to accomplish our dreams. We will do it together!"

After that Naruto and Sasuke truly understood each other. They knew each others pasts and they knew were there future was heading. They looked at each other and both could see the pure determination in each others eyes. Naruto stood up and so did Sasuke. They walked around the table to each other. And stood before each other standing. Each looking into each others eyes.

"Let's do it together!" Naruto exclaimed with much vigor and determination in his voice.

"Together we will make or dreams come true!" Sasuke said with just as much determination and vigor in his voice.

They both nodded to each other and then at the same time both said, "Together!" and slammed there right hands together in front of them, so the back of there fist hit each other.

They both turned to Kyuubi who watched the entire thing from her seat and looked at her.

"Kyuubi, we're ready for our training." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

Kyuubi looked at them both and could see pure determination in those eyes of there's. They were ready for anything that she would throw at them. She stood up and looked at them both.

"This will not be an easy task you two have chosen to do. It will require huge amount of training and it will not be easy. You will have to train together and become the strongest people in the world. Are you ready for this?" She knew they were ready and would do any thing as long as they could reach that goal of there's. But she had to ask to make sure.

Both boy looked at each other and nodded. Sasuke spoke up first this time and said, "We are ready, bring it on. Any thing you throw at us be will take head on and concur it."

Naruto continued for him, "We will become strong so we can accomplish our goals and we will do it together!"

Kyuubi took one last look at them and saw they meant every word that they said.

She sighed and said, "You two will make it far in life. I have complete confidence in the both of you that you will do exactly what you said you would. You both have unbelievable potential. I will train the both of you to become the strongest two Shinobi in the world!" Kyuubi's little speech brought grins to both of there faces. They were on there way to becoming Ninja and the most powerful ones at that.

"Now that we all know of each others pasts and we trust each other I want the both of you too go to bed. We will start your training beginning tomorrow!" Kyuubi said.

"HIA, Kyuubi-sensei." They both exclaimed at the same time. They both turned to each other and grinned and walked away to there separate rooms. But Naruto suddenly stopped and asked another question.

"Kyuubi-chan, were will you sleep?"

"She can sleep in any room in the house." Was Sasuke's response to the question.

"Thank you Sasuke. Now both off you get to bed. Tomorrow you will have one hell of a day training because from now on, things are going to be hard and rigorous." Kyuubi said. The boys both nodded and went to bed, closely followed by Kyuubi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author Notes:

Read and Review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This is battousai222 talking again.

Well this chapters done. I hoped you liked it. I said I would make this chapter longer and I did. The last one was about 1,500 words, this one is 4,500 words. 3 times as much!!!!! I was hoping for about 10,000 words but I wanted to stop it here. So it was only 4,500. Oh well.

Next chapter will come out in any were from 2 days to 2 weeks from now. Christmas is coming and I might not have that much time on my hands. And I got my own stories to read to. I got something like 124 great stories on my profile under alert and they update quite a lot to.

So the next chapter will be about the training and a few other things. Sasuke will unlock his Sharingan and Naruto will learn how to use his demonic eyes.

Can you guys out there help me out on what to call Naruto's eyes? I don't want to call it Demonic Eyes all the time so can you think about names please and tell them to me. Much appreciated.

On another note. Naruto will get a cool tattoo on his right arm that looks like a dragon made out of black ink. I wonder what that would be. Oh I know but do you?

Read and Review

Hoped you liked the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

This is Battousai222. Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. And even sorrier to say this but here goes nothing! I WILL NOT be writing more of this story EVER! Sorry! My reason for this is that I don't like were it is going. If anyone wants to continue it were I left off or use it as a base, go ahead. Just no copy and past please!!!!! You can steal my idea all you want for this story. I'm through with it. Just do me a favor and give me a review or PM me so I can read your story. I would like to see it continued even if by someone else!

On a better note. I have started a new story! Its name is Kazama Uzumaki Naruto.

I have already finished the first chapter and am working on the second one. And plan to continue to work on it. I love the plot and have no problems with it! So I will continue it.

Summary of new story: The 4th Hokage never did seal the Kyuubi into Naruto. No, he sent him back to hell. Naruto was left alive and seal free. His son was left alive. Kazama Uzumaki Naruto was alive and well. He will be a very powerful ninja. Pairing is most likely Naruto X Haku!

I hope you read it. Right after I put this message up I will put my new story up. It may take a good 30 minute though. Even more for it to show up on the fanfiction sight! But I promise that right after this is up I will upload the new story!

Sorry about not continuing this story but my other one rocks! At least I hope it does!


End file.
